Brainwashed
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: PiersJennaAlex. COMPLETED. Piers likes Jenna, but Alex isn't going to just sit on the sidelines. Brainwashing Piers will get him what he wants...right? R&R pleeze!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Jenna, a girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, lived in a small village called Vale. When she was about ten, her mother adopted a boy—Isaac. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and a quiet demeanor. He would never replace Jenna's long deceased real brother, Felix. So she resented him.

She took any chance to harass him, to tease him, to make fun of him. And he took it. All of it. And with every threat, ever sarcastic remark, Jenna got angrier and angrier that he was immune to her goading. So she resented him even more.

Of course, Isaac was quietly hurt and sad that his foster-sibling was treating him like so. And with every word she spoke to him, whether it was "Miss your mommy, Isaac?" or "Pass the salt", he fell deeper and deeper into his depression.

When Isaac was thirteen and Jenna was eleven, a family moved into their quaint little Vale. A beautiful mother, a beautiful father, and two beautiful children, even three beautiful Mercury djinni made up their impeccable family. They overshadowed every person in Vale, and Jenna felt restricted. She couldn't go out to the market without being in the shadow of Sheba and Piers, the two beautiful children.

But after time passed, and Jenna and Isaac grew farther apart, Jenna befriended Piers, who was not unlike Isaac; quiet and soft-spoken. He did have his laughing moments, and his teasing ones. Their bond was more natural than anything Jenna and Felix had, and Jenna shamed herself for that. She had loved Felix dearly, but he was gone, and Piers had filled the gap that her brother left behind.

Four years passed. Jenna and Sheba were fifteen, and Isaac and Piers were seventeen. Nothing had changed between Isaac and Jenna; only now that Isaac began to dish out more replies. Jenna was satisfied at last, finally hearing her foster-brother speak in sentences, no matter how rude and harsh they were.

Jenna received a necklace from Piers on her fifteenth birthday. The pendant was amber, and it glowed with a suppressed fire inside. She loved it and carried it with her everywhere.

Piers became more and more talkative. He cracked jokes and blended in with fellow villagers. Nearly five years after the beautiful family arrived, everything was normal. People stopped being shy and modest around them, and everything was back to normal. Almost.

For in the mountains border Vale, there was a tower. A tower made of strange blue-grey stone, with a maroon flag upon it. There were legends about it, how a Doom Dragon resided there, but if there were, there would be tyranny everywhere in Gondowan (A/N below).

Adventurers occasionally went up there, searching for treasure or lost maidens or magic items. But whenever they down, they always had a vacant look in their eyes, and they always repeated the same thing over and over; "There's nothing up there. Do not go back."

When Jenna turned sixteen, she decided that it was high time someone went up there and figured out the tower's mystery. Foolishly, she figured that she could do it alone, as she was a Fire Master. But halfway up the mountain, she realized that she could not do this alone. So she asked Piers, Sheba, and Isaac to join her. And so they accepted, although Isaac was slightly skeptical about it. But Jenna was determined, and a determined Fire Master could take anyone anywhere. And that "anywhere" they ended up was in that tower, alone with their fears.

* * *

(A/N) Vale is in Gondowan, right? I need a beta-reader... not you, Ann. 

Okay, so it's different than the first version. And since I got a review, a very good one, I decided that I should update and revise it. So I did, and this is the outcome. If you like it or loathe it, please say so in a review! As said before, I NEED FEEDBACK.


	2. Chapter 1 The Tower

Chapter One

The Tower

The Tower was a marvel of a building. A tall cylinder made of blue stone, it towered over the tips of the conifers that covered the mountainsides. It was a magnificent piece of architecture, made by an ancient race. So tall it was, and so majestic, it could be a Lighthouse.

Jenna had never seen the Tower, only heard of it by dazed adventurers and the gossiping women of Vale. She had also dreamed of it.

She was standing on the mountain it was upon, staring up at. At the very top, a blue speck glimmered sadly. It was sending down an angry vibe to Jenna, as if something was making it impatient or irritated. Every passing moment it spent in view of Jenna she feared it more and more.

A phantom blizzard appeared. Jenna felt goosebumps rise on her skin and she gathered her arms around her and crouched, trying to keep the warmth in. While she was shivering in the midst of the swirling snow, comforting warmth came over her. It was not her Fire powers awakening, but…something else.

She looked to her left, and saw a young man, perhaps twenty. His blue hair reminded her of Piers, and he even looked like him. But this man didn't have amber eyes and a braid. He has long flowing blue hair and icy blue eyes. He was silent.

Jenna swallowed. She was going to ask him who he was, but instead he held up a hand and said, "You are Jenna, are you not?" Jenna's mouth wouldn't work; she settled for a nod.

He studied her, and Jenna felt increasingly uncomfortable. After a long silence, the man said, "You cannot avoid me, Jenna. We are inevitable." Then he faded back into the snow.

And Jenna woke up.

* * *

"You're kidding," Piers said. Jenna shook her head. She had just told him her dream. Or was it nightmare?

"That's the truth, Piers. It was so _weird_," Jenna said. She was sitting on her bed in her room, and Piers was standing in her doorway. He came over to her and sat next to her.

"Do you believe it? I don't believe half _my_ dreams," he said, a smirk on his lips. Jenna shrugged. "What's to believe? I don't have a clue what that guy meant. Anyways, I don't even know if that guy is real," she said, trying to convince herself and Piers.

He didn't buy it. "You do believe it!" he accused. Jenna sighed, "Piers, I need more information than some 'We are inevitable' crap. I need to know if that tower is real, and if that man is real as well!"

Piers settled down and grasped her hands. They were freezing. "You want to go up there? Don't you see how those adventurers come back? They're all brain-dead! They don't know who they are or what is going on around them. You don't honestly want to go up there!" he said, panicking.

Jenna withdrew her hands. "Piers, just give me another night, and see if the dream comes back. If not, then I'll drop it, okay? Relax," she soothed. Piers nodded and let out a shaky breath. "Don't do that again, please," he said. Jenna smiled softly. "It's great to know that I have a friend in you, Piers," she said. Piers smiled back.

"You wanna go practice with our Djinn?" he asked. Jenna grinned. "Sure, but only if we duel." Piers rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine, but no summons! You remember what happened when you used Meteor last time, right?" he demanded.

Jenna laughed. "I nearly destroyed the village and everyone in it," she said and Piers waited. "Fine! Fine, I won't. Happy?" she inquired. He nodded, being laid-back Piers again, and they went out to the fields.

* * *

Isaac watched from the crack between his door and doorway as they passed. His nose scrunched up, and his disdain created an angry aura in his room.

How stupid was it that Jenna was to mean to him, Isaac, when she was so sweet and cute around Piers? After all, he was similar to Isaac! His fists balled up and he began to think.

Ever since he had come, he had been nasty. Not just giving him mean looks, but the whole nine yards; mean remarks, snide comments, insulting and hurtful jokes, and mean looks included. Then, around Piers, she was a sweetheart.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. Finally, after pacing around his small room countless times, Isaac went downstairs, where his mother was playing with the family Venus Djinn, Flower.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" he asked. His mother trailed a string around Flowers' feet; the Djinni was having a blast.

"Sure, Isaac. What is it?" she asked, her concentration on Flower. Isaac looked at his balled-up fists, and relaxed. "Why does Jenna hate me so much?" he asked meekly. His mother froze, the string pausing over Flower's foot. The Djinni paused as well and focused its muddy eyes on Isaac.

"Isaac, honey, Jenna doesn't hate you. She just…" his mother faltered. Isaac's heart sank. This was something he had expected.

"Ever since Felix died, she's been hostile to anything I've done, whether it was getting Flower here, or cleaning out a room for you to stay in. She was distant, and stayed in her room for days on end. She and Felix were the best of friends," she said, sitting up. Flower sat on its hind legs, the string forgotten.

Isaac remained mute and frozen. "Sweetie, you filled the shoes of Felix, something she didn't want anyone to do. She wanted to mourn him her way, and she did, it just…stuck with her. And ever since she started to resent you, it became a default. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" his mother asked, her words dripping with worry.

Isaac nodded, tears barely pricking his eyes. He understood now, after years of resenting her. "So…she thinks that I think that I can replace Felix?" he asked, croakily. His mother nodded.

Isaac took in a shaky breath and turned to go back to his room. "You okay, Isaac?" his mother called after him. Isaac ignored her, only marched solemnly up to his room for some time to think.

* * *

Okay, this is one of the better chapters I have ever written. Please R&R... I love getting feedback. 

-MidnightPhoenix320


	3. Chapter 2 The Dream Reoccurs

Chapter Two

The Dream Reoccurs

After a mock-duel with Piers, Jenna was tired. But not tired enough to invite Piers over for dinner.

"Hey Piers?" Jenna called over her shoulder to her struggling friend. They were climbing up the steep hill to go back to Jenna's house.

"Yes?" he called back up in a dry voice. Jenna silently laughed at him; he usually so composed and saintly. His motto was "Cleanliness is next to godliness."

"Are you interested in coming over to my house and having dinner with us?" she asked. Piers coughed and she added, "And maybe have a drink of water while you're there?" Piers gave her a death glare, but otherwise replied, "Yeah, sure."

They climbed the rest of the hill in silence.

After a hearty meal made by Jenna's mother, and during which an awkward silence surrounded Isaac, Piers left. Jenna was full; fuller than she'd thought she would be.

She went upstairs to her room and plopped on her bed, sighing in ecstasy. Her mother could cook an excellent meal if she put her mind to it.

Jenna rubbed her stomach, which was slightly swollen. She stretched, and pushed her boots off. She didn't even bother changing her clothes or going under the covers—she fell asleep.

That morning, she had told Piers that the dream was unlikely to reoccur, and that if it didn't, she would leave it and the mysterious tower alone. But despite her reassurances, the dream came again. Only this time it was different.

She was inside a black abyss, but with strange blue stone walls behind her, as if her entrance was sealed. Jenna didn't feel comfortable in this place. Something was off.

After a pregnant pause, Jenna felt someone—or something—behind her. She whirled around, and found herself staring into two azure eyes.

"You returned," the man said, surprised. Jenna scowled. "Of course I did," she snorted. "You didn't really give me anything in the last dream."

"You think this is a dream? You think that the last one was a dream?" the man asked, and Jenna felt her skin crawl. What did that mean? Did it mean that she was really on the mountain's side last night?

"Jenna, my dear (A/N below), this is not a dream. This is destiny. And I quote myself; this is 'inevitable'," he said, motioning his hand around the abyss. Jenna bit her lip. This man was creepy.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked, cautiously. The man smiled sadly. "I've been watching you since your brother died," he said. Jenna's heart ached at the mention of Felix; she still didn't like talking about him.

Anger seized Jenna's mind. "Why were you watching me! Are you some kind of stalker!" she cried. The man shook his head. "I am not a stalker. I was watching you because you were captivating," he said, and looked to his right. Jenna followed his gaze, brushing his words aside. Of course the red-headed girl was captivating. She stood out like a sore thumb!

The man was looking at a table, with wooden chairs bordering it. All had ornate cushions on them, and all looked inviting. The whole room glowed with reds, oranges, and browns. Jenna warmed up to it instantly, but the man seemed impartial to it.

He started walking, or gliding, rather, over the darkness. Jenna had no choice but to follow him. He pulled out a chair, and Jenna followed suit. That was when she noticed something.

This man, in all his blue glory, was immensely out of place in this room. She gasped, and cried, "You're a water Adept, aren't you?" The man raised an eyebrow at her and said simply, "Yes."

"That explains all the blizzards we'd have…" Jenna said, more to herself than anything. The man nodded, saying, "I practice often." Jenna scowled at him. "You throw our whole seasons out of whack. When it's summer, it rains. When it's spring, there are blizzards. And you call it practice?" she said in a snarl.

The man remained stone-faced. "How else am I supposed to practice?" he asked monotonously. Jenna was getting impatient. "Practice for what, exactly?" she cried. The man looked into her eyes sharply, and Jenna was immobilized.

"I am practicing for my destiny, and yours," he said, slowly and deliberately. Jenna's eyes widened; she gasped inwardly. What did this man mean?

"Jenna, when the time comes, a messenger will arrive. He will bring you to me, and finally, we will be reunited," the man said, and dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Jenna did not awake, but the memory of his ice-cold eyes stayed with her all night.

She awoke with a gasp. Her lungs felt deprived of oxygen, and her mouth was dry. She licked her parched lips. It felt as if all the fluids in her body were drained. She stood, and her legs felt wobbly.

Jenna went immediately to the bathroom and drank from the basin of water. She drained half the basin until she felt normal again. Then she had to use the bathroom.

Jenna went downstairs, where breakfast was waiting for her. Flower sat opposite to her, and watched every movement. She felt uncomfortable, as the Venus Djinni was eyeballing her so, but then she paused.

"Are you the Messenger (A/N below)?" she asked the Djinni. The Djinni gave her a skeptical look and said, "No, but I have a message from my tummy. It wants your bacon." Jenna laughed shortly but handed over her bacon. Flower jumped down to the floor and started munching noisily.

Jenna stood and rinsed her plate off. She put it away, and then went outside. She searched for a blue hair with a braid, but no one caught her eye. So she sighed in disappointment and went inside to help her mother with chores.

Her dream pestered her the whole day. She was fighting herself—tell Piers, or don't? She didn't want to sleep on it, as the dream might come back. But it didn't.

* * *

Alex pulled out his mirror. Ah, yes. Jenna was asleep. He had bothered her enough; it was clear she was becoming worried. His plan was working. She would come to him soon enough. 

He smiled all-knowingly just before he whipped up a blizzard and sent it down the mountain to sleepy little Vale. He would see her in due time.

* * *

(A/N) Since Alex is always calling Jenna "my dear" in the second game, I might as well put it in here, right? 

(A/N) Ever see the movie _Ghostbusters_? If so, Rick Moranis was always asking people, "Are you the Gatekeeper?" Only in this fic, it was "Are you the Messenger?" HAHAHAHA. I'm hilarious.

Please review! I need consructive criticism and feedback from ANYONE!


	4. Chapter 3 Breakdown

Chapter Four

Journey up the Mountain

Jenna didn't even bother going down for breakfast, let alone getting dressed—she ran the few minutes to Piers' house as soon as she woke up.

She didn't bother knocking on the door and politely asking a grumpy and disheveled mother if her son was available, as it was barely dawn. So she started tossing pebbles at his window.

Jenna disliked being common and loved being unique. This whole pebble-and-window thing was a bit too cliché for her, but she didn't have any other choice.

When Piers didn't react to pebbles, Jenna tried small rocks. But even if she started throwing boulders he still wouldn't even stir.

Jenna was getting impatient. Something as urgent at her nightmare couldn't wait for a heavy sleeper like Piers. So, grumpily, she turned and trudged back home.

She crawled into bed and tried to close her eyes, but the man's azure orbs kept interfering with her sleep. So she gave up and stared at the dark ceiling.

Relief seeped into her just as the sun fully rose into the sky. Piers would awake any time now to do chores. She would have to wait until she heard the clattering of farm tools outside her window.

But the clattering never came. Curious, Jenna got out of bed and peeked out her window. The tools were there, but it looked as if Time had woven ivy around them. Her brow furrowed—she didn't like this.

Jenna kept staring at the overgrown tools. Vale used to be small and simple, but things were starting to get creepy and strange around here.

Then something hit her. Jenna's face contorted into a snarl as she marched down to Isaac's room.

She pounded on his meager wooden door. He just grunted in reply and Jenna barged in. She saw Isaac, but it looked as if his blankets had tried to swallow him whole. Jenna jammed her hands on her hips.

"You're an Earth adept, are you not?" she demanded. Isaac grunted an affirmative "yes". Jenna snorted. "Why did you weave plants around Piers' tools?" she asked, her voice dangerously clear.

Isaac raised his head, his attention captured. "Why would I bother?" he said snidely. Jenna was baffled. "So you didn't do that?" she asked. Isaac made a face at her. "Like I said, why would I bother?" he repeated before getting up and stretching in front of her.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?" she asked him, starting to get frightened. The only other Earth adept was Felix, and he was gone.

Isaac shrugged and pushed past her. He went downstairs and began getting out the things for breakfast.

Jenna sank down to her knees, her gaze blurring with tears. Why could life be simple anymore? Why did things keep coming back and scaring her more and more? Why was she the only one freaking out?

"Jenna…" someone whispered. Jenna wiped away her tears; she hated having people see her cry. She turned around, but no one was there. She faced forward again, frowning at herself. Now she was hearing things.

Then she heard it again. She glanced sharply to her right, where Isaac's bed was. That was ridiculous. Beds don't call out people's names randomly.

She pushed it back to her head. All she needed to concentrate on now was talking to Piers.

* * *

"Piers! Jenna's at the door!" his mother called up to him. 

Piers jumped off his bed, leaving his book open on the pillow. What could Jenna possibly want to talk to him about? Had she comes to her senses yet?

"Hey, Jen. What's up?" he greeted her. Her face was worried; automatically he became worried as well.

"What's wrong now?" he asked, her dream coming to mind. Her face lost its worried look and melted into a fearful one. "Can we go talk about this is your room?" she whispered, as if afraid of Pier's mother in the other room. He was getting weirded out, but led her up nonetheless.

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" he asked, and she confirmed his suspicions, and gave him more when she said, "Yes, and there's something else." His heart clenched and he managed, "What?"

Jenna wrung her hands. "Did you do your chores this morning?" she asked. Piers nodded, and she asked, "Did you notice the ivy on them?" Piers nodded, not getting her point. Jenna then said, "Isaac claims he didn't do it." Piers nodded, _still_ not getting her.

"Piers, the only other person who could do something like that is Felix," she said, her fear reaching its climax. And his skyrocketed as well; Felix was dead, and Isaac was a jerk. He might as well be lying. But he was not known for being a liar, only a snide boy who rarely talked.

"Jenna, that's impossible! Felix has been dead since you were seven, and that was ten years ago," he reasoned, but Jenna wasn't taking any of it. "Piers, ever since I've had these dreams, strange things have been happening. The ivy on your tools, and I've been hearing things, and I want it to end!" she cried and burst into tears.

Piers was more worried than ever, as Jenna didn't normally cry, let alone break down and start bawling. So he sat down on the floor next to her and draped an arm around her shoulders and propping his chin on her red hair.

"Jenna, calm down," he soothed, trying to get her under control. But she kept on crying.

After what seemed like hours, Jenna ceased her sobs. She sat quiet in Piers arms, enjoying his warmth. "Better?" he asked. She nodded and pushed him away.

"He had blue hair, just like yours," she whispered randomly. Piers frowned. "Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded. "But he had blue eyes as well," she added softly.

Piers settled for silence. Who knew what was running through Jenna's head at the moment. Just sixty minutes ago she had been hysterical.

"He told me that a messenger would be coming," she continued. Piers listened. "He said that we would see each other soon," she whispered, her voice shaking. Then she cracked.

"Piers, I'm scared. I want to stay here, but I can't. For the first time in my life I feel… hopeless…" she trailed off. Piers looked down at her. She looked sane.

"Jenna, what do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at him defiantly, her brown eyes determined, not a trace of tears anywhere. "That was the message, Piers. That man knew just how to manipulate me; he knew I loved Felix. He has my attention, and I want to know what he needs it for." She studied his amber eyes, then said clearly, "We are going up to that Tower, like it or not."

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter. I was going to have them go up to Alex's tower in this one, but I think that was a little too soon, and plus, I needed to have Jenna tell Piers that she had the dream again. I have something in store for the JennaPiers fans next chappy anyways! 

-MidnightPhoenix320


	5. Chapter 4 Journey to the Tower

Chapter Four

Journey to the Tower

With all the blizzards they had had from the man's "practice," it was surprisingly calm on the long trudge up the mountain. The snow held up well underneath their heavy boots and slow plodding, but a few times too many Piers slipped and fell down half what they had hiked.

Jenna reached a point where she started to waste her energy melting the snow and creating an easier path. But she soon tired, and Piers ordered her to rest.

"You can't tire yourself out already, Jen. We're hardly halfway," he kept reminding her. Jenna only grunted in reply.

She kept telling herself to keep going; the sooner they reached that godforsaken place, the better. And the sooner that she figured out what was going on in that man's head, the sooner Vale would return to normal and she could live her life again.

But her determined attitude could stop her Psynergy from running out. She blasted a large ember at a particularly formidable block of snow, and collapsed. She rolled to a halt at Piers' feet.

He sighed and propped her up. "Jen, what did I tell you?" he asked, his patience almost wasted. She said nothing. "I told you to not waste your energy on snow, remember?" he reminded her. Still, no response. He gritted his teeth. She was difficult at times, but this was a new low.

He nearly began to yell and shout, but then he noticed something. Her chest faintly heaving up and down, and her mouth slightly open. Her body was relaxed and limp. She was asleep.

Piers smiled at his foolishness. He set her down and sat next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shivered. If she weren't in a dead sleep, her powers would come in handy right now.

Piers rested his head on hers, sighing. She was so sweet in her weakest state. The only time when she was quiet. And when she was in that state, it was hell for Piers.

He lived on her voice. It kept him going. In his darkest moments he would hear her voice and everything would make sense.

He loved her; he knew. He had come to terms with it. But she knew nothing other than friendly affection for him, and it hurt. But sooner or later and when the timing was right, he would tell her. But not now, when she was asleep.

So he waited. Like he did any other day of his life. He waited for her to come to her senses, both figuratively and literally.

Jenna woke with an ungraceful sound. Her head was on Piers' shoulder; for some unknown reason, she blushed and put her head upright.

"What happened?" she groaned, those classic words ringing through the chilly air. "You knocked yourself out," he replied, removing his arm from around her shoulders. And again, Jenna blushed.

Her eyes widened in shock and she shot up onto her feet. "What time is it? We need to move!" she cried, and Piers lay back onto the knoll of snow behind him.

"What's the rush?" he asked, pretending to be laid-back. In truth, he was panicking. What if Jenna began to realize his feelings…?

"We need to get this over with, Piers. The sooner the better," she said shortly. She got up and brushed snow off her backside. Piers shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him, and tightening his scarf as well. He got up and began to follow Jenna, more determined than ever to get up that mountain.

* * *

Alex watched in grim amusement as his beloved Jenna and her Piers climbed the mountain with sheer determination. On Jenna's part, anyway. 

He was at the tower's peak, where he felt the most powerful. He could see for miles. The ocean, more mountains, deserts; nothing escaped his eyes.

So it was no surprise that he could see Vale as well. He enjoyed corrupting that little town; it gave him a sense of importance. He was the ones who controlled their lives, and made their decisions for them. He was the one who changed their seasons and their moods. In a sense, he was God to them.

Alex didn't want to leave the satisfactory sight of Jenna coming to him, but his legs screamed for a reprieve. So he went inside and sat on his bed, craning his neck to catch a glimpse of the red-headed girl and her blue-headed bodyguard.

This _Piers_ was annoying. He was always at Jenna's side; there was hardly ever a moment alone between Alex and Jenna. Rather, the image of Alex and Jenna.

Alex could tell that Piers cared for Jenna, more than a mere best friend. He could tell that Piers was hiding his love, and he respected him for hiding it so well. And his admiration for Jenna went down a notch. Only a blind person couldn't see Piers affection.

He sighed. Everything wasn't where it was supposed to be. The pieces of the puzzle were mixed up. He shook his legs. The tingly feeling was taking it's toll and they began to ache as soon as he stood. But nothing, let alone dull pain, was going to keep him from gazing at his Jenna.

* * *

Jenna stopped in her power-hiking. She felt strange, as if someone was…watching her. 

She turned. Piers was huffing and wheezing his way behind her. "You need some help?" she called down to him, grinning. He scowled up at her and shook his head.

She turned back forward. The top of the tower was in view now, and she could just barely see a speck of blue dodging in and out of sight. Just when she began to focus on it, the beginnings of a blizzard whipped up out of nowhere.

She scowled. Practice was in place.

"Piers! Hurry!" she yelled behind her, and started to jog through the snow. She heard a loud groan.

Piers wasn't having a good time hiking. He stopped and started using his Psynergy to move the snow out of the way and running up the path he made. But the doubled effect of him using his power and running was tiring him out, faster than ever. He stopped, bent over, and breathed the dangerously thin air.

Jenna paused and looked back. Piers was doubled over, and heaving in breaths. She began to worry. Maybe she shouldn't' have brought him with her. This was her quest, was it not?

She started down towards him. "Piers?" she asked, laying a hand gently on his back. He looked up, his amber eyes alighting at her touch.

"Go back," she said. Piers stopped panting and stared at her. "Go back? But I've come so far…" he said softly, trying to absorb her meaning. "Piers, I'll be okay by myself." She tried to reason with him, but he wasn't having it.

"No, Jenna. I've come all this way, and besides, I can't leave you alone!" he said sharply. Jenna sighed impatiently. "Piers, I'll be fine. You can go back," she tried again.

Piers grabbed her shoulders. "Jenna, I can't lose you. You're all I have!" he said, his face frightened. Jenna gulped. Did he really mean it?

He hugged her, breathing in her scent and whispering in her ear, "I can't," over and over again. She shushed him and smiled inwardly. He was so nice to be close to at times.

* * *

Alex gripped the stone balcony, his breathing forced and shallow. They were coming closer, and he knew it. He snarled at himself. What a fool he was, for actually thinking that he could hold them at bay. 

He ripped off two blue-gray bricks in his frustration. Piers was becoming more and more of a problem. He would have to go. And soon.

But he couldn't risk harming Jenna. She was too precious, and he couldn't flirt with disaster by getting rid of Piers too quickly. He would have to turn Jenna against the pathetic, love-ridden boy.

Alex's anger ebbed away. He began to hatch a plan.

* * *

Well, that was a good chapter, if I do say so myself.

Am I making Alex a little _too_ evil? I don't think he's that bad in the game, but he is pretty manipulative. Tell me if I'm wrong.

I never finished the second game. I'm still trying to kill Poseidon. The fish-man won't go away, and he always leaves me with Piers only. The one dude that doesn't have reviving abilities. Sheez.

I revised this chaper a little, but only spacing-wise. I added a few lines, too, so all you readers can actually tell which POV you're in. Heh. Sorry 'bout that.

-MidnightPhoenix320


	6. Chapter 5 Alex

Chapter Five

Alex

Jenna stopped. She tilted her heads upwards, and when that didn't cut it, she craned her head to see.

She was at the foot of the tower, staring up into the clouds to try and see the tip. But, she couldn't.

She looked behind her. Piers was close, and he was shivering. His eyebrows were coated white with flaky snow, and Jenna could feel the cold on her face as well. She pushed the large, oak door open. Surprisingly, it was unlocked.

Warmth greeted her. Jenna felt a slight trickling down her face, and when she pressed a gloved finger to it, she found a wet spot. It was so warm that the snow in her hair and eyebrows melted immediately.

Jenna took off her coat, scarf, gloves, hat, and rain boots. Now all she had on was her usual garments, minus the weapon. The same went for Piers, who was still shivering.

Jenna looked about her. This was the room from her dream. The neutral colors, the strange, radiating warmth; this place felt like home. But the lack of persona gave it a cold demeanor.

She cleared her throat, and heard a faint echo, then the clattering of footsteps. Their host was coming down from his ascent.

Piers tensed next to her, his gloved fists clenching and unclenching. As the footsteps neared, his fear began to climb.

Jenna felt Pier's distress and put a hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile. He relaxed somewhat, but still remained alert.

"Welcome, to my humble abode," drawled a voice from a corner of the room. Both Jenna and Piers whipped their heads in the direction of the voice, and Jenna saw the man in her dream, but not necessarily the man _of_ her dreams. Piers only saw a blue-haired dude.

He was tall, but shorter than Piers. He was also older; barely twenty-two or twenty-three. And while Piers had a quiet and soft disposition, this man was cold and hard. His face showed no evidence of any recent smiling; just smirks and scowls.

The man came forward, his arms wide in a mock welcoming gesture. "My name is Alex, and this is my tower," he said, feigning a smile. Jenna stayed mute.

"My dear Jenna, can you say nothing in reply?" he asked, teasingly. Jenna only stiffened. Her fists began to clench as well. The man sighed. "At least take off your outerwear. It's warm in here. I am surprised you aren't sweating like pigs," he exclaimed.

He sauntered over and took of Jenna's coat delicately. Then he went over and tore off Piers' coat and set in on the nearest chair. With Jenna's, he put it on the rug next to the fire to dry off.

Alex pulled out a chair for Jenna and for himself. Piers was left to seat himself, with a great amount of glaring in Alex's direction. But the blue-haired man paid him no attention, only focusing on Jenna.

Jenna was in a great deal of discomfort. The man's blue gaze was intense and unwavering, and it was making her jittery. All her anger towards him was forgotten; erased by nervousness.

Alex suddenly took her hand and started to lead her up the northern stairs. "Where are you taking me?" Jenna asked, tensing up in his grip. The man didn't relax; only soothed her by replying, "I am showing you to your room."

Jenna let him lead her up the stone flight of stairs for what seemed like an hour. Finally he stopped on a small alcove and pushed open the door. He beckoned her inside, and Jenna's jaw fell to the floor in awe.

The whole room was a pleasant mixture of reds, oranges, browns, and subdued navy. It was fiery, like Jenna. But there was something odd about this room, the way it felt…haunted. Like something was weighing this room down.

Alex smiled encouragingly. "Please, stay here for the night," he persuaded. Jenna turned and said hurriedly, "Oh, I can't. My parents will be expecting me for dinner." Alex laughed.

"You are of age, Jenna, to be leaving the nest. Your parents shouldn't worry about you. You are powerful, no? You should be able to take care of yourself now," he said, and left her, with her many unanswered questions hanging, along with the haunting atmosphere.

* * *

Piers was still waiting for the man to return from his little excursion with Jenna. When the man finally did emerge from the staircase, he noticed that Jenna wasn't with him.

Anger surged and he asked hastily, "Where is Jenna? What did you do with her?" Alex raised his hands in a motion that said, "Hear me out."

Alex was obviously a man of great self-restraint. He was having an epic battle internally. The side that was logical was winning, but the irrational side wasn't giving in just yet.

Alex took a calming breath. "I took her to her room," he said, and Piers gave an angry yelp.

"She doesn't live here! Why do you think that you could just show her a room and say, 'Here, this is where you're staying'!" he cried. Alex sighed. Then his cold side took over.

"I showed her a room because I mean for her to stay a while. You, however, are no longer welcome at my tower," Alex said coldly. He got up, and opened the massive oak door. He held it open, waiting for Piers to get up and leave.

Piers gave him a death glare. He wasn't going anywhere. And he told Alex so.

Alex sighed and shut the door. He didn't want to have to do this.

He went over, put his finger on Piers temple and concentrated. Piers gave a startled cry, but silenced. Then, after a moment, Alex removed his finger and said, "You can leave now." Piers got up, put on his coat, and left.

Piers marched down the mountain, his mind devoid of thought. When he entered the village, his mother rushed out and yelled, "Piers! Where have you been?" Piers said nothing, only stared. His mother frowned. Piers could be quiet, but not like this.

Then she noticed Jenna's absence. She asked him suspiciously, "And where is Jenna?" Piers looked up and asked, "Who is Jenna?"

* * *

Ooh, a cliffy! But, on the other hand, I apologize if this chapter went a little rushed. I had to say that I was, too.

-MidnightPhoenix320


	7. Chapter 6 Brainwashed

All right, readers! After this chapter, I plan on only having two or three more after. Except they'll be especially long, maybe ten to fifteen pages long. That is long, right?

Remember to Review!

* * *

Chapter Six 

Brainwashed

Piers' mother stared at her son in shock. How could he not remember who Jenna was? She was such a large factor in his life…

"P-Piers?" she gasped and clutched his shoulders. Piers put on a disgusted face and snapped, "Mom, I'm seventeen. Lemme go."

His mother took a step back. Her son looked fine; but was he really?

She backed up, and Piers merely regarded her with a puzzled look. Then she turned and ran into the house.

Piers shrugged and went into the house behind her. He went up the stairs and into his bedroom.

There was a strange smell. It wasn't his scent, he was sure; it was more feminine. Subtly flowery, with a hint of cleanliness. He began to warm up to it. He loved things when they were clean.

Piers sat on his bed and took another whiff of the strange smell. He let out his breath, and immediately relaxed. Whoever the smell belonged to, it was sure familiar.

He closed his eyes, and started to think. Who was this Jenna his mother mentioned? Was it a relative? A long-lost cousin or sister? What if she was his girlfriend…?

Unconsciously, Piers thought, "In your dreams, Piers." Then he snapped to attention. Where did that come from?

Piers sighed in his solitude. The smell was bugging him. What if it belonged to this Jenna? Why would her perfume be in his room, unless she came in here often?

He shrugged it off, and settled down to a nap.

* * *

Jenna paced around her room. It was scarily comfortable, and a little too appealing to her tastes. Perhaps this Alex person had read her thoughts, but he was no Wind Seer. His appearance screamed Mercury Adept. 

She sat on the bed, and sank down into its comfortable maroon sheets. She looked out the window to her left. All she saw were snow-covered mountains, yet it was warm in her room. Another mystery.

Jenna got up, and unraveled her scarf and took off her boots. She walked over to the window and craned her neck. She could see Vale surprisingly well.

She gazed at the little village for a long while. It seemed so far away and vague. It was a perfect day down there, sunny and cool, while it was snowy and cold up where she was.

A soft knock came from the door, and Alex stepped in. He walked over and said quietly, "What's it like there?"

Jenna was caught by surprise, even though he knocked. She turned. He was close; they were almost touching noses. She blushed and said quickly, "It's kinda boring," before turning around again.

Alex noted her nervousness and smiled. He came over next to her and leaned on the stone sill. "It's civilized, isn't it?" he asked. Jenna had to think. "Not really. We do everything by Psynergy," she replied.

Alex nodded. "Are you hungry?" Jenna nodded. He took her hand and said, "I've got food downstairs. Follow me." Jenna was surprised by his gesture, but followed him anyways.

Alex led her to a small kitchen. He sat her down at a large wooden table and said, "Twenty minutes." Then he went back into the kitchen and began to cook.

Jenna watched him with intrigue. He was a blue blur, darting from cupboard to oven to icebox to sink. Finally, he took out two plates and glasses and silverware. He set the table and handed Jenna a napkin.

He came over with a pan and emptied eggs into Jenna's plate, the followed by two slices of ham. "I'm sorry, but I haven't got anything that you would be used to," he said and Jenna smiled at him genuinely. Then she said, "And what would I be used to?" she asked.

Alex shrugged. "Perhaps something a little more… sophisticated?" Jenna laughed. "You are looking at the simplest girl in all Angara," she said.

Alex shook his head. "You aren't simple, Jenna. Far from it," he said. He served himself and then sat down across from her.

Jenna took a bite of eggs, and a silence stretched between them. "Jenna, may I ask you something?" Alex suddenly asked, and Jenna looked up.

His gaze was intense, but kind. So she said, "Sure." Alex swallowed, and then asked, "Do you love Piers?"

Jenna was shocked. "Huh?" she grunted, her eyes wide. Alex set his fork down. "Well? Do you?" he asked fiercely.

Jenna set her silverware down as well. She gazed at her empty plate and though. Did she love Piers? He was a great friend, but he didn't give her that kind of vibe…

She looked up and said defiantly, "No, I don't." But she was surprised at how untruthful her words sounded. Alex relaxed and said, more to himself than Jenna, "Thank the heavens."

Jenna narrowed her eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously. Alex looked up, his blue eyes sincere.

"That means that I am happy that you don't love him," he said. Jenna repeated, "What is that supposed to mean?" Alex's gaze bored into hers and he said simply, "Because I am interested in you."

Jenna slumped in her chair. That was two surprises in one day. Anything else and she would slip into a coma.

She got up and said stiffly, "I should go back now." Alex merely said, "Of course. Good luck, Jenna."

Jenna mutely walked out of the room, put on her scarf and boots, came downstairs, pulled on her coat, opened the door, and left. She walked through the blizzard down to Vale.

* * *

Alex gathered Jenna's dishes and put it in the sink. He lazily used his Psynergy to wash them, and then went up to the room he lent Jenna. She hadn't stayed after all, but at least his plan was in motion. Now all he had to do was wait for it to unravel itself. 

His plan was simple. He had brought them both up to his tower. He distracted Jenna with her room and brainwashed Piers while she was busy. Then he sent Piers back to Vale with no memory of his beloved Jenna. And when Jenna went back down to Vale and found that Piers no longer knew who she was, she would run back up the mountain and into Alex's arms. Simple.

Alex sat on the window sill that he was looking out of not an hour before. He watched at the faint auburn speck went down the mountain, taking its sweet time. Then he smiled after it.

He meant Jenna no harm. All he wanted was her genuine love, but that was impossible now. Brainwashing Piers artificially ruined that chance. But at least he was getting Jenna. All he needed now was a little time.

* * *

Seriously now—did that plan make any sense? I thought it did, but, then again, I think that Aang will actually end up with Katara. 

Thank you Xanda, for telling me that Vale is in Angara and being a great reviewer! And Natsuhiboshi as well!

REMEMBER—R&R! Feedback is needed!

-MidnightPhoenix320


	8. Chapter 7 At Last

Okay, peoples! I'm sorry for not updating right away, but I was on vacation in Pasadena for the past few days. And I wasn't going to write a new chapter on my mom's laptop, now was I?

I realized something about this fic that I hadn't before. Anyone see _The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind_? I haven't, but I get the gist.

Man loves woman. Man brainwashes himself to forget woman. But man falls in love with woman again. As fate would have it. See a similarity?

And another little note—I FINALLY GOT THE FIRST GAME! YES! So now I know what Vale looks like! Okay. I'm done now.

* * *

Chapter Seven

At Last

Jenna trudged down the snow-covered mountain, her brain on stand-by. She was numb; numb from the cold, numb from Alex's words, numb from his surprising affection. She would have to think it through… but over a cup of hot chocolate with Piers by her side.

She didn't notice Piers absence from dinner, but now she assumed that he went back down to Vale after waiting for her. She hoped he hadn't eaten yet.

Jenna entered the little village and went up to her house. She entered, and went up to her room without acknowledging anyone. She pulled off her coat, boots, scarf, and gloves and sat on her bed.

She took a deep breath and let it out, and all the words and thoughts of the past couple of hours came rushing back.

Alex was interested…in her. Her, Jenna, the Fire Master from Vale. The one with the weakness to water. Perhaps that was why he was interested, because he had some power over her. He was her weakness.

Anger flared in Jenna's mind. How dare he assume that she would just lie down and take his_ shit_ and not try to rebel? If he did, he had another think coming. (A/N below)

Jenna stomped downstairs and out of the house. She headed over to Piers' house, and pounded on the door. His mother opened it somewhat timidly, but she brightened when she saw Jenna.

"Jenna!" she exclaimed and pulled her inside the warm house. "Piers is upstairs. I do hope you'll try to help him through this problem he seems to be going through," she advised before bustling off to another room of the house, humming contentedly.

_She sure seems happy_, Jenna thought before going up the stairs to Piers' room. He was bent over his desk, scribbling something down furiously.

Jenna sat on his bed and huffed. "I can't believe that he did that!" she snorted and waited for Piers' reply, but nothing came. She cocked an eyebrow. If he kept this up, she would start to get testy.

"Piers? Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked. He turned and regarded her with his amber eyes, but… something was wrong.

"What is it?" Jenna asked, drawing her head back a bit to take in his whole image.

Was he moving again? To some far off place like Madra or back to Lemuria? Life would be unbearable without him by her side.

Piers frowned. Then he sniffed and asked her, "Are you wearing perfume or oil or something?"

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?" she asked. Piers shrugged, then turned back to his scribbling. But before long he turned again.

"Who are you again?"

Alex smirked to himself. His plan was nearly complete, but only if Jenna took the bait. And he hoped she would.

He studied her expression through his little pool of special water. It wasn't horrified, it wasn't scared. It wasn't sad or angry either. It was blank. Then her face broke into a smile and Alex felt his heart skip a beat.

She began to laugh. Alex was perplexed. This wasn't what he expected or wanted, but perhaps it was just some shock going to her head.

"Piers, if this is a joke, I'm waiting for the punch line," she said in a canny voice. The pool wasn't perfect, but it worked better than his mirror.

Piers just studied her. Alex began to panic. He was trying to remember, and Alex wasn't exactly thorough. He hadn't erased _every single thing_ that Piers remembered about Jenna, and he knew that that was impossible. But he had tried his best in a span of about ten seconds.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out. Maybe Piers would just stop trying to remember and kick her out onto the curb. And maybe Jenna would run back up the mountain to his tower without a second thought. And maybe pigeons actually have an IQ.

When Piers didn't respond, Jenna panicked as well. She got up and started to yell frantically. "What do you mean, who am I? I am your best friend, Jenna! Remember!" she cried, and sank to the floor.

Alex shot a fist up into the air triumphantly, but then Piers said, "Wait. You're Jenna?" Jenna looked up, and Alex deflated. There went his plan.

Jenna nodded desperately and got up. Piers stood, and said softly, "You're the one who my mom was talking about?" Jenna nodded, even if she didn't know what he meant.

"You can't be my best friend!" he said defiantly, and Jenna wilted again. But then he added, "You're way out of my league."

Jenna looked up and asked, "What do you mean?" Piers sat down again and looked at her.

"You're way too pretty," he said sincerely. Jenna felt her face heat up and she grinned. She jumped up and hugged him.

"I'm not out of your league, Picard," she said into his shoulder. "In fact, I think I'm just inside it." Then she tilted her head upwards and kissed him.

Piers was shocked. He had just met this girl and there she was, kissing him. But it felt nice, and it also felt like an anvil was lifted off his shoulders. So he began to kiss her back.

* * *

Alex stared at the pool, shocked out of his mind. They were…_kissing_. That was supposed to be him, not that stupid, pathetic Lemurian.

His shock was replaced by rage and a twinge of sadness. Rage at the fact that he had lost, and sadness at the theory that he would win. He honestly thought that Jenna would leave Piers for him, but she hadn't. She had stayed.

Alex cradled his head in his hands and felt his tears run down his cheeks. He had lost. It was over. His plan failed.

He let the tears run, slow and sure. But, as soon as they came, they left. And once again, he was angry.

But after he sat there, watching them, happy at last, it didn't seem so bad. Perhaps this was meant to be. Perhaps that was his purpose—to bring those two together. They sure as hell weren't going to do it themselves. He was just a wake-up call.

Alex thought he loved Jenna, but the truth was; he didn't. He didn't know what it was he felt for her, but, whatever it was, it wasn't love.

Alex sighed. He may not have loved Jenna, but it still hurt. And he would just have to find a way to get over that hurt, because he had a feeling that it would be there for a very long time.

So he put his hands on his head and closed his eyes.

And when he opened them, he gazed into the pool of water. _I wonder who they are,_ he thought. Then he got up and went to his room for some much needed rest.

Piers had long since pulled away from Jenna. They were both a little drunk from the kiss, and they were both grinning at each other like fools. But Piers felt a small tingle run through his body, and then images began running through his mind.

An image of him and Jenna sparring came first. That was when he first realized his attraction to her. Next was an image of them dancing, the only two without dates for the annual Halloween dance. Next was them fighting, side by side, the guardian of Lemuria, Poseidon. And then he saw her comforting him when he heard that his uncle had died. He saw himself giving her an amber necklace, and he felt her gratitude, and much more, in the friendly peck on the cheek she gave him. More and more memories flooded his mind, and the more they came, the more Piers felt for the Mars Adept.

Piers looked at Jenna, who was still grinning like a fool. He said incredulously, "I remember now." Jenna grinned again, and she nestled into Piers' shoulder once more.

"I'm glad," she said. And they were content.

After a few minutes of them taking in the moment, Piers led Jenna down for dinner. His mother waited at the foot of the stairs, wringing a towel nervously. "Is everything okay?" she asked, still wringing tensely.

Piers looked at her and said, proud and sure, "Yes. Yes it is."

* * *

(A/N) I think this is the right phrase, but whatever. It's such a stupid string of words.

And ARGH! I just remembered that Piers' mother died in the Lost Age! I am momentously stupid for that. I apologize. And yes, I read the handbook. No freakin' way was I going in without it.

I'm a little sad to say this, but unless I can think up an epilogue, this is the final chapter! I'm glad that this story came such a long way from what it once was, and I thank Xanda and Natsuhiboshi and GoldenTalesGeek for being the greatest reviewers for my first Golden Sun fic. Hopefully I'll be able to write another. Any ideas?

-MidnightPhoenix320


End file.
